Wolf and Kit
by timburtonluver28
Summary: A oneshot between the adorable neko and the Captain that he has always looked up to. definite lemons but with hopefully more fluff than the average story between these two 3


The sound of small shoes echoed down the empty hallway, said polished shoes leaving small scuffs on the equally polished floors. The young boy's cat ears flicked towards the sound of a mouse scurrying through the walls. He restrained himself as he pressed on, knowing no one was able to see him as he was, her snuck into the room the girl he was expecting to see hid.

He stalked silently into the room, now down on his tummy as he crawled across the carpet much like a soldier under fire would crawl through the trenches. His rear dipped from side to side as he dragged himself on his elbows towards his dark target. He reached the side of the coffin, stifling a few giggles as his thin fingers pried open the lid.

He had just hauled himself up, a grin in place and the phrase "guten Morgen!" Just beginning to leave his lips as a fist connected with his face and he was sent flying back, his skull cracking and brains splattering the floor. He mewled in annoyance, sitting up and shaking his head as if he were merely flicking away a fly that had buzzed too close to his ear, his skull and brains back intact. "Hey! Vhat Vas zat for?" He complained as a rather flustered seras stared him down, her large breasts nearly visible though her nightshirt.

He suddenly pounced upon her, nuzzling her breasts and mewling. She cried out, her arms flailing outwards as she looked down at the boy whose face sat nestled between her breasts/ he smiled affectionately up towards her, his rose eyes closed as he purred and rubbed against the girl's cleavage as if scenting it. Seras Victoria, both overcome with shock and a feeling of cutesy at the cat boy's inappropriate affection; stayed frozen even as a loud click echoed throughout the room.

"Hnya?" The boy turned towards the sound, his eyes widening slightly as a pistol was shoved into his mouth. The trigger was pulled as his brain matter splattered against the wall, Seras' face contorted in disgust as her master chuckled darkly. The smouldering pile of cat boy was placed outside the room, Alucard returning inside with a final muttered threat to the smouldering carcass before he want to knock some sense into his servant.

In a few moments Schrödinger was completely restored, his ears folded submissively as he scratched the top of his head in irritation. "I hate it vhen I get mein head blovn off by some ass'ole vith a tvisted sense auf humor." He muttered before he smiled brightly. His ears pricking at a sudden thought. "At least mine mission vas not a total failure, zat sexy mӓdchen Seras' face vas priceless! I'd purr in her lap any day if it meant she vould pet me just once!" He smirked impishly, thinking back to her soft cleavage that he could easily envision using as pillows as he rolled and purred between them.

A rough tug to his collar brought him back to attention; he was lifted carelessly off the ground by a very familiar hand. "Vhat are you up to now? Jou useless feline..." The doctor's listless voice questioned as he looked at the blonde wearily. "Ah! Doktor! Are you feeling vell? I vas just…" Schrodinger was quickly silenced as the other dropped him on his butt.

"Ow! Hey!" the boy looked up at the other angrily who merely chuckled in response to the ugly look.

"I know exactly vhat jou vere doing, I cannot believe vhat a troublesome creation jou turned out to be… I don't know vhat the major sees in jou… ah vell. Ze Major asked me to find jou and tell jou zat he vants you as ze Varrant Officer and ze Captain to search a nearby series of caves vhere it is said zat a group of Verevolves regularly attend. Do you zink you can handle zat? Varrant Officer Schrödinger…"

The boy's eyes lit up as he nodded, saluting the professor proudly. "I vill do my best!" he vowed. "Ja good, Captain Hans is already vaiting for jou on location, veil glük mein schaffung" The doctor said, giving Schrödinger a quick pat on the head before he vanished, willing himself to appear at the Captain's location.

Schrödinger felt excitement rise up in his stomach at the news of this wonderful mission. He had always admired the werewolf; he was his superior after all. Both understood each other in ways only two people of the same calibre could. Both being part man part animal seemed to deepen their bond as each were able to connect on a deeper level, knowing each shared the same kind of experience as the other.

When Schrödinger finally appeared in the desired destination, the Captain was waiting as promised, his blank gaze fixated on the distance. Schrödinger giggled as he landed on the unsuspecting werewolf's head, grabbing him around the shoulders as he mewled in triumph. The Captain, although caught off guard, did not falter in the slightest; his string body easily supporting the additional weight of the cat boy.

"Hallo mein Kapitän!" The cat boy greeted his superior, getting a nod and a grunt from the other. The captain raised his large hands and pried off the others arms, gently lowering him to the ground. "Are jou ready to start vith ze mission Hans?" The werecat asked a bright smile in place.

The captain seemed to flush slightly at the other's cute face and ever plentiful ambition. He pulled up his collar more and nodded once, earning a giggle from the other. "Come on zen! Ve are vasting time sitting here like zis, let's go!" the smaller male urged, grabbing the large hand of the werewolf as he pulled him along, the larger male letting himself be pulled by the boy.

As they neared the mouth of the supposed main cavern the captain grabbed onto the other's hand, stopping him. "Huh? Hans? Vhat's vrong?" the innocent blonde asked just as an earth shattering roar shook the ground. The captain pulled Schrödinger with him as he backed up, a low growl escaping the man. The two watched as a gang of werewolves filed out, their gazes as blank as the Captains, however, their bodies seemingly much weaker.

Schrödinger's ears folded as both he and Hans were encircled by the thirteen clan members. Low growls emitted from each werewolf as they began to inspect the two trespassers that had wandered into their territory. The first one suddenly changed into its full form, snarling and gnashing its teeth at the two, the rest following the decision of their alpha to destroy the outsiders.

The captain didn't flinch, shoving one of his twin pistols into the alpha's mouth and pulling the trigger without hesitation. The werewolf's brains splattering against a nearby tree as a silver bullet forged from a blessed cross ripped through he wolf's skull. With that the rest of the pack was upon them, out to rip both the neko and rejected werewolf to shreds.

The captain easily evaded their attacks, cradling the boy to his chest as he launched himself into the air, perching on a rock and using his free hand to stop firing off bullets into the skulls of the clan members. Schrödinger watched the silent man as he made each of the enemy creatures fall, his pink eyes darting between the carnage and the solemn face of the wolf man. The captain finally straightened, still holding the boy to his chest as he looked over the bloody scene, his gun still smoking as he re-holstered it.

"A-Ah… I guess it did not really matter zat zey vere not willing to join ze millennium… zey all looked veak." Schrödinger laughed nervously, tiling his head in awkwardness as he realized what a deadweight he had become. The cat boy blushed as the other laid a firm hand on his head, petting him between the ears and rustling his already shaggy hair. "K-Kaptiӓn?" The other looked to his superior with confusion.

"Sorry" the other muttered simply, making the teen cock his head in even greater confusion. "Vhatever for?" the boy asked before the other sat him on a boulder, lifting the boy's thin leg to reveal a deep gash just below the kneecap. "Ah!" The boy blinked in surprise, not having noticed before that one of the clan members had nicked him sometime during the battle.

Before the boy could even think to heal himself, the captain had pulled down his collar, uncovering his mouth and letting his long tongue slide over the wound. "H-Hans!" The boy blushes before mewling, the feeling reminding him of a sensual cat bath with the way the Captain maneuvered the slick appendage. As the other pulled away finally, the boy's wound healing he had only one question.

"V-Vhy Hans? Jou… Jou knew I vas fully capable of healing mine self, Ja?" the boy asked in a ragged voice as his blush intensified. "Least I could do" the other grunted simply, touching his nose to the boy's knee in a wolf-like nuzzle. "For letting my partner get hurt" he added, hoping it cleared up the boy's confusion.

Schrödinger nodded slowly before he stole the other's cap, placing it on his own head as the captain's crimson eyes locked on the other's face and his head tilted questioningly. The wolf-man's questions were soon answered as the boy ran his fingers through his ling shaggy hair, praising him. "Jou did not have to do such a thing for me but… zank you mein kaptiӓn" the boy smiled, laughing a bit as the man moved into the touch, getting the boy to scratch behind his ears for him.

For a moment the two locked eyes as Hans rested his large hand over the boy's keeping it behind his ear for him. "A-Ahn… Should ve report back to ze Major… mein Kaptiӓn?" The boy shifted slightly, the other releasing his hand and giving a slight shrug. "Vhat? Jou don't know? Zat is very unlike jou Captain Hans… I am vondering if mein great kaptiӓn is losing his touch, ja?" the boy jostled the other teasingly, swallowing hard as the other's stern look remained. Normally he didn't expect the other to respond, or even blink at his remarks, but this time he could sense something was off.

He mewled suddenly as the other pushed him down against the rock further, the boy's chest heaving gently under the strong hands as the crimson eyes stayed fixated his face, his back against the cool hard boulder. "F-Forgive me Captain i-if I said somezing vrong… I…" The other flinched his small body trembling as the other's face came in closer to his own. His face went red and his rose eyes shot open as instead of a strike against his cheek, he felt the other's hot tongue running up it.

"Hans!" The other exclaimed, mewling and turning his head to accommodate the other's tongue as it continued on its path. He blushed as the elder moved to his ear, nibbling it gently as his large hands grasped at the buttons of the other's uniform, a few light kisses also being placed on the boy's sensitive skin and fur. "Vhat… are you planning… mein Captain?" the werecat panted between mewls as the other slowly began stripping his upper half with his strong hands. "A Bath" The other mumbled against the cat boy's plush ear, his hands on the other's thin hips.

"A… baz?" the other repeated before he melted, the larger man's tongue sliding across the span of the boy's slender neck before it began migrating south. Large red eyes locked on a boyish face as his mouth and tongue lapped over and engulfed the neko's already excited pink buds. The boy cried and arched; his behavior and smell a reflection of his true nature as he seemed to slip into heat.

As the so called "bath" continued, the smaller boy's head swam. He did not wear a Hitler's youth uniform for nothing. What he was doing with his captain was against everything he was taught, everything he believed in. Being a homosexual was as low as being a Jew, or any other burden of society, it was downright disgusting.

However, what he and Hans were doing did not seem wrong in any way. Hell, he'd even say it felt natural, almost right. He held his tongue and let the wolf continue bathing him, his body moving accordingly.

The boy was now flipped on his stomach crying out and mewling, even occasionally purring as the man licked up his spine, his long tongue moving along the span of his shoulders and the nape of his neck. As the grooming became gentler the boy's hazed eyes slid shut, his lips parted and soft purrs escaping before the man behind him became more aggressive, holding the boy's thin waist firmly while simultaneously biting the nape of the boy's neck, the act serving as a way for him to ask permission to become more intimate with the irresistibly perfect boy.

Hans would never confess his feelings for the lad out loud, (both because it would mean death for him as well he preferred being silent) however they still greatly affected him and the way he saw his catlike subordinate. The soft curves and affection the boy possessed he constantly wished to obtain. At every chance he got he would pet the neko to let him know he was appreciated, and every time the boy asked to be carried the other did it. The small and feel of the boy's untouched body alone was enough to make Hans lose himself to his primitive side.

His focus was placed back to the boy as Schrödinger let out an especially pleased cry, Hans' tongue finding its way to the boy's perfectly rounded rear. The wolf slut his eyes and let his body take over as he licked and sucked the boy's cheeks and puckered entrance, flipping him over as the boy's body took on a blush and his lithe chest began to rise and fall more raggedly.

The cat boy held his knuckle to his lips, his lustful eyes a bit confused as the man waited his hands on both of the boy's hipbones. Finally after a brief moment of eye contact between the two, Schrödinger nodded , what the elder was asking finally clicking into place as he allowed his captain full permission. With that the wolf man let out his tongue once more to swirl around the boy's hardened length, tasting the sweet precum that had been building up throughout the cat bath.

Schrödinger cried out, arching like mad as the captain engulfed his whole length, his small-in-comparison hands gripping at the man's thick, shaggy locks. The man sucked and licked greedily at the incredibly sensitive and completely untouched member of his lover. Before long he felt the boy twitch, filling his mouth as he gave into climax. The boy's heated cry rang off the trees; becoming a loud mewl as it died down and the boy went lax with what was undoubtedly, his first orgasm.

The other swallowed what the boy had offered him greedily before he looked up into the large hazy eyes of his tuckered-out lover. The boy smiled as the captain once again, petted him gently between the ears, their lips meeting in a sweet but firm kiss. "Ich liebe dich, mein Kapitän nicht mehr aufzuhalten" The boy purred, making the other blush visibly and nuzzle into the other. "Ich liebe dich" he replied, his face buried in the locks of the young boy.

The boy happily kicked his legs as the other re-dressed him, the small hands of the boy playing with the coarse hair of the other. "Say Hans, can ve do more zings like zis? Vhat ze Major does not know about us von't kill him, ja?" asked the boy just as Hans had finished fastening the boy's tie. He nodded gently, earning an affectionate nose rub from the other, their foreheads coming to rest against one another's afterwards.

The werewolf carried the boy on his back, letting him wear his cap as he began to nod off. "Mein Kapitän…" the boy suddenly muttered, catching the other's attention. "I vant jou to know zat only your hands feel good to me… and only ze way you touch me has any meaning. No matter how many times I purr for ze Major… jou are still the only one I have feelings for… ja?" the other nodded, knowing the boy could feel him do so,

"One more zing…" Schrödinger murmured, smiling gently against the nape of the other's neck, his small tongue running up it and making the other shiver. "Mm?" the man grunted, stopping just inside the clearing that served as the only barrier between them and the zeppelin. "I look forvard to giving jou ze baz next time Captain… I also look forvard to experiencing going into heat vith jou someday~" the boy's laugh echoed off the trees as the stoic werewolf blushed brightly at the comment.

They pressed on through the clearing, ready to return to their duties with the millennium and to give a full report on their findings. Neither planned on staying with the organization much longer, but for now they intended to hide under it and wait for its bitter fall. When the end of the millennium finally came about, both immortals would be side by side, their lives together beginning.


End file.
